


a fall day at the market

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, Overuse of pet names, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, they smoke weed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: Zuko reached for the bag, which Sokka gleefully passed over. The Fire Lord opened it and took a sniff, his eyes widening. “The smell is certainly… pungent?”Suki smiled before leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I really do think you’ll enjoy it, love. And if you don’t, that’s absolutely okay. Will you try it, though?”Zuko looked down at the contents of the bag for another second before sighing. “I guess it can’t hurt.”--or: sokka and suki smoke fire lord zuko out
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	a fall day at the market

**Author's Note:**

> psst: i recently changed my username from thegoddessofjustice to egeria. love y'all!

Fall in the Fire Nation was officially Sokka’s favorite thing. It wasn’t too much of a difference from any other time of year-- the leaves didn’t change, the air didn’t get crisper, the humidity didn’t disperse.

But it was ten degrees cooler, and after the Fire Nationals had spent the past few months sheltering in place from the horrid heat that comes with the summers, the new season brought the entire populace out. The streets were full of marketgoers and sellers, restaurants added tables outside for people to drink their fruity cocktails, and performers put on street plays and fire shows for everyone’s enjoyment.

Sokka split his time between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, but he always ensured that he was in the archipelago nation during this time. 

He wasn’t too busy with his ambassador duties for the day, so he gave Zuko and Suki a quick kiss on the cheek and a  _ see you at dinner! _ over his shoulder, before making his way out of the palace and into the throng of people.

The Caldera City was split into two parts: the upper part, closest to the palace. It’s where all of the nobles had their homes, though they very rarely stayed there. Some of the nicer restaurants were up here, and this is where Zuko would usually take them if Suki and Sokka begged enough. The two of them couldn’t resist fine dining, and Zuko couldn’t resist spoiling.

But just a short walk from the nearly empty streets, and just a few steps down a wide staircase, you’d find yourself in what was truly the heart of the Fire Nation.

Banners hung out of windows, and while the Fire Nation emblem was still the most evident, Sokka was happy to note that seven years after the end of the war, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe emblems were starting to cautiously emerge. It was just after the lunch rush, and Sokka could see servers clean up from the busy mealtime service, and transform their tables to more casual settings, ready for those who needed a quick drink after all of the shopping. 

Shopkeepers had their doors wide open and their stalls neatly set, and all around, people in reds, greens, and blues purchased their essentials from the grocers, new clothing from the sewers, and luxuries from the artisans. 

Sokka never really had anything to purchase in mind when he went on his jaunts like this. He loved to shop, yes, but he didn’t just mindlessly spend. But if something caught his eye, whether it be a gift for his partners, something to send to his sister, or even something for himself, he didn’t necessarily hold back.

His main goal on these solo journeys was to find new places that he’d never seen before. The best way to do that, of course, was to turn off on the side streets. These were the less crowded shops, and definitely less touristy. Some of them he knew. For instance, he was familiar with the flower shop owned by Lady Ru Shi and her husband. Zuko was particularly fond of these flowers, and would normally order some to be delivered. Or the tea shop tucked into a small corner, where the three of them could remain anonymous for just a few hours. 

But there was still so much more to uncover. The alleyways seemed to never end, and the new places to discover were enticing.

So, like he did every year, Sokka got himself lost in the side streets and alleyways of Caldera City.

He wound his way through the neighborhood, seeing some local grocers and some butcheries. Sokka realized this was probably more of a residential district, but that didn’t deter him. The residential districts always seemed to have the most unique shops.

If he had to guess, he’d assume that he’d traversed around the city for about half an hour, just taking turns whenever. He’d just taken a left onto a wide street that he knew led to a temple (Zuko liked to visit the Fire Temples that were for the commoners, saying that he found the one for the royal family to be stuffy. Sokka was friends with practically every Fire Sage at this point, so always tagged along to say hi). It was on this street that he saw it. The shop to change all shops.

A shop that sold dama.

Sokka knew what dama was. He’d even smoked it before. Multiple times with Toph, quite a few times with Suki, and one memorable time with Mai. In the Southern Water Tribe, they called it  _ ujarak _ , and he knew in the Northern Water Tribe, it was called  _ miluski _ . He’d also heard it be called  _ taima _ by people in different parts of the world. Even more recently, he’d heard some kids call it  _ weed _ . Sokka thought that the last one was a bit odd.

He also knew, of course, that dama was legal here. You could regularly smell it when walking by apartment buildings. But he’d never purchased it for himself before. Whenever he smoked, the other person always just seemed to have it on hand.

But now was his chance to buy his own dama. And he was not gonna give that up.

He quickly rushed across the street, entering the shop. It was empty except for a shopworker standing behind a glass counter, slightly leaning on it. He gave a small smile to Sokka when he entered. 

“You’re that Ambassador, right?”

Sokka blushed. He always forgot that he was somewhat famous in the city, mostly due to his wanderings and him dragging the Fire Lord around.

“Uh, yeah!” he replied. “That’s me. I’m Sokka.” He gave a small bow

The worker gave a small bow in return. “Norio. Pleasure to have you in my shop!” He spread his hands wide, gesturing to the canisters behind him. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Sokka took some steps closer to Norio, looking closer at the labels. He didn’t understand anything written on them. “To be completely honest, I really don’t know much about dama.”

Norio looked ecstatic. “Well, you’ve come to the right place! This is the best dispensary in the city! Now, are you looking for an upper or a downer?”

Sokka looked confused. “Uh, upper? I guess?”

“Then you’ll want sativa. It’s known to help reduce anxiety.” He turned to pull some canisters down. 

“Oh, really?” Sokka asked. “Zuko will love that.” He shot a quick look to Norio, who was smirking as he bagged up the dama. “A different Zuko. Totally different friend of mine.”

“I’m sure,” Norio said, handing the bag over to him and telling him the price, taking the coins Sokka passed over. “Let me know how you and your mysterious friend named Zuko like that.”

Sokka scowled a bit. “I’ll be sure to.” But he settled his face into a gentle smile. “Thanks, bud.”

He turned and left the dispensary, heading back towards the palace. He could already imagine the night ahead of him: dinner by the turtleduck pond, changing into their comfortable clothes, lighting the fireplace in Zuko’s sitting room, some wine to split, and passing a joint between the three of them. Oh, this, Sokka thought, was what love was meant to look like.

\--

“What do you mean? How could you have never smoked before?” Sokka asked, the chopstick full of noodles that he’d been about to devour abandoned halfway to his mouth. Even Suki looked shocked, the shrimp in her hand half-eaten. 

Zuko looked awkward. “I’ve just never had the chance. When I was younger, I was on a ship with my uncle,” he held a hand up. “Yes, I know he smokes dama. Everyone knows it. Doesn’t mean he let me. And then, after that, I was trying to run a country and just didn’t think to try it. And now I just… haven’t thought about it?” He shifted a bit. “It’s not that weird.”

Suki laid a comforting hand on his arm. “We know it’s not, sweetie. It’s just a bit surprising, that’s all. Most of your friends regularly… partake in it.”

Zuko pouted. “Well, no one invites me.”

Sokka frowned, also reaching over to touch his boyfriend. “I’m sorry about that, babe. But I’d love it if you smoked some with us tonight. I think you might like it.” He held up the baggy. “Norio said it helps with anxiety!”

Zuko reached for the bag, which Sokka gleefully passed over. The Fire Lord opened it and took a sniff, his eyes widening. “The smell is certainly… pungent?”

Suki smiled before leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I really do think you’ll enjoy it, love. And if you don’t, that’s absolutely okay. Will you try it, though?”

Zuko looked down at the contents of the bag for another second before sighing. “I guess it can’t hurt.”

“Woohoo!” Sokka exclaimed, before taking a victory bite of his noodles. Zuko smiled at him, just a small, shy smile. It might be Sokka’s favorite.

Suki changed the subject then, talking about some drama with the Kyoshi warriors. They passed the rest of dinner like this-- chatting, gossiping, and eating delicious food. When their meal was done, Sokka truly thought his mood couldn’t get any higher.

The three of them traversed back to the Fire Lord’s suite, arm in arm, with Zuko in the middle. They didn’t talk on their walk, just absorbing each other’s presence. It was probably the most relaxing part of all three of their days’.

Finally, they made it to the ornate set of doors, and after all three greeted the warriors standing guard, they walked into their rooms.

The Fire Lord’s rooms were like nothing else. When you first entered, there was a large sitting room with comfortable couches, a fireplace, and a small pai sho table. Through one set of doors, there was a casual dining room, coupled with a wet bar. And through another, the Fire Lord’s chambers, which also had access to the largest bathroom on the entire planet and a closet the size of a two 

The entire room was filled with ornate golden carvings of dragons, and the walls were the deep red that was associated with the royal family. But, over time, greens and blues found their way into the decor. Over the last few years, this suite of rooms became home.

Sokka had been worried initially that the rooms would bring bad memories for Zuko, given their prior resident. However, Zuko had gladly informed him that he was never actually invited into these rooms, so there’s not too much here that truly reminds him of Ozai. 

They all briefly broke away to change clothes, and in Suki’s case, wash off her face. Zuko made sure to start the fire before making his way into the large closet. After a few minutes, when Sokka was dressed in the blue silks that he primarily wore for lounging, they all gathered together again in front of the fireplace, where a servant had laid out some wine and small desserts for the three. Sokka was glad to see that his last-minute coordination had been successful.

The three sat, Zuko pouring the wine for his three partners. He leaned back a bit, staring at the glass, a crease between his brows. “Should we, uh, smoke first? Before we drink?”

Suki had already taken a sip of her wine, but she placed her cup down, looking at Zuko. “I think that might be a good idea, Zuko! Would you like to smoke some now?”

His eyes were still trained onto the wine glass, and for some reason, Sokka felt himself holding his breath in anticipation. He wouldn’t be disappointed if Zuko didn’t want to smoke; Zuko’s body is his own, and if he isn’t comfortable with getting high, that’s completely fine. But Sokka did want to see Zuko get to unwind a bit, and he was hoping that this would be beneficial. And the only way to know was for Zuko to try.

After another moment of silence, Zuko looked up, giving a quick nod.

Suki cocked her head. “Words, please.” That’s something both Zuko and Sokka appreciated about Suki. She was adamant about verbal consent in all aspects of their relationship. 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “I’d like to.” Another pause. “Please.”

Suki and Sokka shared a small smile with each other before Suki held her hand out for the bag, which Sokka handed over. She was definitely the expert joint roller here. She pulled some paper out of her robe pocket, taking a moment to ensure that it was done just right. 

Sokka knew she’d do everything in her power to ensure that Zuko had a good first experience.

A moment or two later, she held the joint up. “Would you like Sokka and me to take the first hits?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes, please.”

Suki smiled, placing the end in her mouth. She leaned forward a bit, arching an eyebrow at Zuko. It only took him a moment, but Sokka saw when the realization hit him.

Zuko huffed. “You’re ridiculous.” But he held up his finger, lighting the other end of the joint, while Suki took a deep breath in, before removing it and blowing out the smoke, forming an o-shape.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Show off,” he mumbled, before grabbing it out of her hand, taking his own puff.

Suki smirked. “You’re just jealous.”

Sokka blew out his smoke, before holding the joint out to Zuko. Zuko stared at it for a moment, biting his lip, before delicately taking it out of his hand and holding it between his fingers. 

“I just… breathe in?” he asked. 

“Yep.”

“And then… breathe out?”

“You got it, love,” Suki said.

Zuko paused, before nodding and bringing it to his mouth and taking a breath in. When he breathed out the smoke, he paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t feel anything yet?”

Sokka laughed. “Just give it a minute.”

\--

Ten minutes later, a much different scene was taking place in the Fire Lord’s private sitting room. Sokka and Suki were cuddling on the floor, quietly speaking amongst each other. In front of them, with his head in Suki’s lap, as she methodically pet his hair, Zuko lied. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, and a content smile graced his face.

Sokka reached a hand down, gently cradling the right side of Zuko’s face. He stroked a thumb under his eye, and smiled as Zuko leaned into it. “How are you feeling, honey?” he asked.

Zuko’s eyes flittered over to him, and the smile grew larger. “Very, very good.”

Sokka chuckled, untangling from Suki in order to give Zuko a quick peck on the lips. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Suki was smiling at Zuko as well, and gave him a particularly nice scratch behind the ear. “Would you like to do this again sometime?”

Zuko nodded, his eyes closing a bit. “Yes, please,” he said, his voice quiet. 

Sokka and Suki glanced at each other, both of their eyes full of joy. Just to see Zuko relaxed like this was an absolute blessing. All three of them were workaholics, there was no denying that. But Zuko was always attempting to make up for the sins of his ancestor, and constantly tried to fit thirty hours of work into a twenty-four hour day. 

So to see him laid out, eyes closed, and his lips upturned, was a sight they weren’t eager to give up.

“This was a good idea,” Suki whispered to him.

“You know me. I’m full of great ideas,” he responded. Both Suki and Zuko snorted at that, causing Sokka to feign offense. “What? How could you deny that?”

“If I could think clearly, I’d go through my list of your bad ideas,” Zuko said.

That caused both Sokka and Suki to laugh, and the rest of the night was spent with cuddles, kisses, and joy.

It was exactly what Sokka had pictured, and he truly could not imagine a better way to spend a fall day in the Fire Nation. 

**Author's Note:**

> dama = the name for weed in chinese  
> ujarak = the colloquial name for weed for many inuit tribes  
> miluski = another colloquial name for weed for some inuit tribes  
> taima = a name for weed in japan
> 
> i think most of y'all know what weed is
> 
> hey! have you donated to a bail fund for your city? if you can't go out to protest, this is a good way to help your community! google your city + bail fund to help your comrades out!
> 
> also, if you're 15+, pls feel free to hang out with me and lots of others people on the [Zukka nation](https://discord.gg/5tyxvQ) discord server (:
> 
> remember: in most countries, many people are incarcerated for drug use. if you live in a place where it's recently legalized, make sure to advocate for the expunging of the records + release from prison for those put in for drug charges. write your politician or sign peitions as applicable!


End file.
